winter promise
by princessAppleline0011
Summary: prince jack has it all, good looks, money, fame, but then learns he will get married to a girl he never even met! He meets a beautiful girl with a mystrious past, he gets closer to her and starts to fall for her hard. But what will become of his marrige? Rated T cause of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

a/n so i should be doing homework right now, but nah, i got a jelsa au and had to do this.

so here we go.

_**Jack pov**_

I wake up in my king size bed. I look at my phone, it reads 9:50am.

Thats strange, I usually wake up about 11ish.

Oh well might as well go on my laptop.

My laptop is light blue with stickers of snowflakes all over it.

I like how my laptop looks. I decide to go on tumblr. Yes, I prince Jackson Overland Frost do indeed have tumblr. I follow people who posts winter realted things and funny things.

I scroll down the tumblr ocean and heart and reblog posts i like. I have 154followers, but thats only on this account, i have two, this one and one about being a prince, that one has 34million followers, but only because im a prince. I wanted a blog where i earn followers instead of just getting them of cause who i am.

I stay on tumblr for about a hour. I decide i might as well take a shower about now.

I close my laptop and get out of bed, and open my bathroom door, i have my own bathroom, of course.

I turn the water on and get naked (XD)

I exit the shower and dress in my fancy clothes.

I then walk out of my room down the eleavtor (yes an eleavtor, i live in a fricking castle. what else do you expect!?)

I select the ground floor. My castle had 6 floors, i live on the 5th one. The 6th floor is a great big outside roof garden that is acually a secret from my parents. The staff care for it. As far as my parents are concerned it's just a roof. Now note when i say roof i mean we do in fact have a glass roof over the 6th floor, so my parents cannot see the garden. I found it one day when i was bored and i promised not to tell my parents about it. I walk out the eleavtor and into the kitchen. I find my parents eating pancakes and before i can even say anything I hear my little sister Emma Scream

"JAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

"Woah!" I say in suprise.

She hugs me and i hug back, then go to sit down.

Our Maid Mary gives me some pancakes. I eat them hungraly.

"Jackson, my dear son, i would like to talk to you after breakfast" My father informs me.

"Okay?" it comes out more as a question then a statment.

I finsh my pancakes up and follow my father up to the elevator. We enter and he presses for the 5th floor.

I follow him into MY room.

He closes the door behind him and then drops the bombshell.

"Jack, i have arengged for you to get married." He tells me.

"WHAT!? WITH WHO?" I ask I AM SO PISSED!  
"Jack carm down, she is a very young princess, soon to be queen, she is at the age of 20 and will be queen in a year, the way her kingdom told us about her, they said that she is very beautiful and kind.

"Can i at least know her name?" I ask him looking stright into his eyes.

"I forgot...i think it was something like...elena?...eliza?...we'll see" He says and leaves my room. 

I CANNOT BELIEVE HIM! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!

"Oh, jack and one more thing, your meeting her tonight, so please be on your best behavouir" He adds and then leaves.

OKAY THERES NO WAY I AM MEETING HER TODAY!

I leave to the ground floor and avoid my father, and i exit the castle and get on my horse, i called him Guardian.

I get on Guardian and before i can even do anything, he rides off, as he knows me well enough to know i just wanna leave this place sometimes. I ride around the town, hidden by my hoodie. It is dark blue with frost patterns on it.

Before i know it i find myself on a big hill next to Guardian watching the sunset.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" I hear a female voice ask. I turn around to find a beautiful girl and a dark blue dress with patterns on it (Elsa's 18yr old dress in the movie) Her hair is in a tight bun at the back of her head and she has gorgous blue eyes.

"Yes, it really is..." I reply, still mesmrised by her beauty.

"Is that your horse?" She asks.

"Yes, This is Guardian." I tell her.

"He is so cute." She stats.

I smile at her.

She looks me in the eyes and a small smile appears on her face, but the smile looks almost as she hasn't smiled in years. She seems sad.

We stare into each others eyes for a while like that.

I see her shake her head slightly

"Urgh, how rude off me, My name's Elsa" She says.

"Jack." I reply.

There is a awkward scilence after we introduce.

Then all of a sudden Guardian gets up and walks over to Elsa. He nuzzles her and she lets out a small laugh.

"He likes you, it's strange, he doesn't like anyone else." I tell her.

Then guardian Kneels down to her level.

"He wants you to ride him." I inform her.

She looks shocked.

"Oh, i couldn't, i, no i never ridden a horse before, not me anyways." She quickly explains.

I just smirk at her.

"In that case, why don't I teach you?" I ask, still smirking

"I...I...i'd like that" She replys. I smile.

I get on Guardian and help elsa on too.  
"Hold on" I warn her.

"Go" I instruct Guardian, and we're off.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N chapter 2 is up! yay! chaos and harmony will be updated tommrow.**_

_**Jack pov**_

Guardian is gallopping really fast and Elsa is holding onto me for dear life, when i realize this, i can feel myself turning reallly red.

I lean down closer to Guardian's ear and tell him to slow down.

He does.

Now we're only walking. Elsa is still holding onto me.

I look at her and see that her eyes are closed.

Then she opens them and realizes that we are no longer galloping. I see relief in her eyes. Then she realizes she's still holding tight onto me.

She lets go and turns red. She almost falls off Guardian but i catch her by the hand and pull her up.

"T-thank you..." She says, smiling and blushing.

I smile and i'm pretty sure that i am also blushing.

"N-no problem..." I reply.

We get back in postion, on Guardian's back (Elsa isn't holding onto me anymore)

And we take it normal. No more galloping (for now)

I see her looking at the sky, and i decide to look too.

I see the the sun is almost setting, and the view is breath taking.

"Wow..." She mutters as she watches the sunset.

I stop looking at the sunset and look at her, I smile. She looks beautiful. She looks really happy and she is smiling at how great the view is.

Then it gets darker and the sunsets.

"I-It's getting late..." She said sadly.

"Y-yeah..." I replied sadly.

"H-how about I take you home?" I ask, quite Not sure how she'll reply.

"O-okay, i'd like that...alot." She answers me hopes of me taking her home.

"Hold on tight" I warn her.

I can see a glipse of fear in her eyes and Guardian sets off.

She is holding me even tighter than before!

"Oh!, wait i dont know where you live!" I realized

"Oh! right, take me to the Crystal hotel." She tells me.

Okay off we go!

We get to the Crystal hotel and she hops off Guardian.

"T-thank you Jack...that was really fun." She says while blushing.

"Y-yeah it was..." I say.

"I-i should go now, s-see you!" She walks off

"W-WAIT!" i shout after her.

She turns around.

"Y-yes?" She asks.

"W-will i see you again?" I ask

She looks at me and after a while of thinking ,he smiles

"I think so..." She says quietly.

"E-Elsa, how about we meet at the hill tommorow afternoon?" I ask

"I-I...I can't promise anything, but i might be able to." She replies.

"Great, so lets say at...1pm?" I ask

"It's a date!" She says excitedly.

Then she turns red and her eyes go wide.

"I- erm! I don't mean, a date, i mean a...erm..." She stutters.

I chuckle.

"I know what you mean!" I tell her.

She sighs in relief.

"Goodnight Jack." She says as she walks off.

I smile like a idiot.

Guardian walks over to me and snaps me out of it.

I get on him, and prepre myself for the shouting im going to get from my father for not meeting the Princess today. I sigh. Oh well, here goes nothing.

A/N i will update every monday. I will try to make these chapter longer, but rememeber that i am manging three stories at once here. THREE! so this is alot of work for me!


	3. Chapter 3 (FINALLY!)

_**FINALLY I UPDATE! *CHILDREN CHEERING IN BACKGROUND***_

_**Jack Pov**_

I enter through the front doors of my castle, my father isn't in the hallway, i hope i can sneak to my room, without getting caught.

I sneak up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going!?" I jump, startled. Oh crap, my father,

"I-I was just..!" I panic trying to think of some excuse.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT COME MEET THE PRINCESS!" My father shouts.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO MARRY A COMPLETE STRANGER!" I yell back at him.

He looks suprised by my sudden outburst for about 5 seconds, the his face makes an even angrier look.

"SHE IS A VERY NICE PRINCESS! VERY BEAUTIFUL!" he screams at me.

I give him a disgusted look.

"I don't only care about looks!" i spit out.

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST, YOU SHALL MARRY HER, IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" He Shouts.

"WHAT EVEN IS HER NAME!?" I ask angry.

"PRINCESS El...Princess Ellen? No, wait that's not it, princess Ella? Eliza?" He mutters.

I sigh " How am I supposed to marry a girl whose name i don't even know!?" I plead him.

"You just do, jack, we need you to marry." He explains, he's calmed down now.

"It's the 21st century!" I exclaim.

I run up the stairs, blocking out my fathers shouts of protest.

I reach my bedroom, run in and shut the door in one swift motion.

I sigh.

I am **NOT**_ marrying _ a girl i dont even know the name of.

No way.

_**Elsa pov**_

i walk through the front doors of the hotel. I manged to rent the higher half of the hotel. For me and my staff.  
As i walk down the hall there is one thing on my mind...Jack.

Jack is very handsome, gorgous white messy hair, intense dark blue eyes. And he is...very...mascular...i could feel his as people say 'ripped' chest through his shirt.

I feel my cheeks heat up.

I go to the eleavtors. I press my story number, my room is at the top, the whole top floor is one giant room, it's a room with 3 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a living area, and a balcony.

I get out my room card.

I reach my room door. I swipe the card on the door control.

I open the door.

Anna is sitting on the couch watching Tv.

When she see's me she jumps up and hugs me.

"WELCOME BACK ELSA!" She screams fangirlingly.(A/N YES I MADE THAT WORD UP DEAL WITH IT)

I chuckle.

Jack finds his way into my mind somehow, again.

I feel my cheeks heat up again.

Anna looks at my strange and then asks.

"Sooo how was it?" She asks.

I look at her; cofused.

"Meeting the prince, silly!" She explains.

Oh. Right.

"Oh, i didn't." I simply reply.

Anna looks confused.

"Wait, what!?" She exclaims.

"What happend!? why didnt you meet him!?" She questions.

"Anna, calm down." I say. She shuts up.

"The prince never showed up. The king is strange, he doesnt seem to remember my name..." I explain.

She gives me an 'o' face.

Then i start to think about Jack again. Damn it.

"Buutt...YOU MET SOMEONE!" She squeals

"What! Anna! What are you talking about!?" I ask nervous.

"You SO DID!" she screams happily.

"Elsa's got a boyfriend, Elsa's got a boyfriend~" Anna sings dancing around the room.

I sigh "No, Anna, i dont have a boyfriend, i have a fiance in my arrenged wedding." I reply.

Anna stops singing and dancing.

She gives me a sad look.

"R-right...i forgot...sorry" She says and frowns. I hug her.

"It's okay Anna" I comfrot her.


	4. authors note

**Hiya snowflakes!~ **

**So my summer is almost over and i didnt have time to write more winter promise, and i'm so sorry! But i felt like shit all summer long, and like i shouldnt have existed, and i guess, i felt somewhat depressed at times, so i was never in the mood to write, but i promise that starting 3 - 4 weeks time i will update every saturday and possibly every thursday, but it depends if i have homework to do, and this school year is going to be crazy and busy, with me having to choose my GCSE choices and study for my SATs and all that crap and on top of that im going through some friend issues.**

**So in a nutshell i have to:**

_Study my ass off for exams and tests_

_Sort out friend issues_

_Choose my GCSE's_

_All that fucking homework i'm going to get will need to be done._


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N welcome back snowflakes! Now i can finally foucus on this, since chasing elsa is over, there will be a sequel, but after i finish 't worry, this story is a short only 11 chappies! I already planned it all out. **_

_**Jack POV**_

I sneak out of the castle at eleven undetected and get on guardian. I then go to the hill i told elsa to meet me at.

_**Elsa POV**_

I made my way to the hill i promised i'd meet jack on. I left the hotel a little early, since it takes a little bit longer to get to it from the hotel.

When i arrive is see he has not yet arrived and i sit down on the soft grass, watching the clouds.

_**Jack POV**_

When i get there is see elsa with her back towards me. I smile and walked over to her.

She turns around and smiles at me.

"Hello Jack." She greets me politly.

"H-hey Elsa.." I say with a slight stutter.

I sit down next to her.

"So, how about we get to know eachother better?" I ask her.

"What do you mean?" She asks looking at me.

"Ya know, the basics, favourite things, etc?" I reply, hoping that she gets it.

"Oh, of course...what do you wanna ask?" She says smiling.

"Favourite...colour?" I ask

She thinks about it for a moment.

"...Light blue, yours?" She asks

"Definatly Dark blue." I reply and smile.

"okay, favourite...music genre?" She asks

"I like almost all of them, what about you?" I reply

"Well, my music genre goes from fall out boy to disney movie soundtracks (A/N GET IT!? XD) in 1.5 seconds..." She explains

I chuckle

"Favourite social media?" I ask

"Hmm...I don't really have one." She explains

"Really? Mine is tumblr." I reply.

"Nice." she replies.

"Favourite season?" I ask

"_**Winter**_" We both say at the same time.

Both our eyes widen and we look at eachother. We spend the next few hours bonding.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Noone's Pov**_

yet another date has been set up for Prince Jackson and the 'Mysterious' princess to meet.

It has been two days since Jack and Elsa had met up on that beautiful day, and they have been meeting up in secret for these last two days as well.

_**Jack's Pov**_

I had just found out that tomorrow is the day father had planned for me to meet this 'Princess'. But i don't even know her name, thanks to my _father_, you can't even remember her name.

I'm not gonna go, screw it, i much rather hang out with Elsa then meet some stuck up Princess.

*Timeskip, brought to you by my tears because school*

(still jack pov btw)

Today is the day i'm supposed to finally meet her, i won't though. I sneak out my bedroom window at 4am, and i get Guardian and ride off to the hill i meet Elsa at. She told me yesterday she cannot come meet up today, which is fine, she does have a life outside of our meetings, of course.

*Yet another timeskip*

_**Noone's pov**_

Jack's father was furious when the maids went to wake up his son, only to find Jack gone and his bedroom window opened. The princess would be arriving in under an hour!

How dare his son disobey him like this!?

*Timeskip*

It was exetremly awkward for the King to explain to the princess that his son had ran off somewhere, so he would avoid the meeting.

The princess faked a sad facade but inside she was thrilled, if he kept this up, the wedding will surely be cancelled!

*Timeskip*

Elsa entered her bedroom in the hotel, and once again her sister started to bombard her with questions.

"did you meet him!?"

"Is he cute!?"

"Is he nice!?"

Elsa let out a sigh and sat down on her bed.

"Anna, please do calm down."

Anna fell silent for a moment.

Elsa looked at Anna.

"No, i haven't met him, he ditched again, i don't know and i don't know" She said, replying to her sister's questions.

Anna frowned.

"O-oh...i'm...um...sorry?" She said, not knowing what to say to Elsa.

Elsa shook her head.

"No need to be sorry, Anna"

Elsa then smiled.

"If he keeps this up, the wedding will be off!" she exclaimed, happiness in her voice.

Anna's face lits up.  
"Thats...great news!" She exclaims, smiling.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Elsa's Pov**_

I am sitting on my and jack's Hill.

I'm currently waiting for him to arrive, it's eleven in the morning at the moment, and i'm used to the fact that he doesnt like to get up early.

I hum a soft melody as i wait for him.

"You have a beautiful singing voice."

I jump a little bit and looked behind me.

"Jack, you startled me!" I exclaimed, not angrily, but just stating a fact.

He chuckled. '...God...that...that chuckle...Urgh! what am i thinking!? Elsa, get yourself together!'

"Let's go, i'm taking you somewhere." He says and smiles.

I blush slightly and nod

he helps me up and then helps me get up on Guardian.

He then took me for another amazing ride through the forest.

~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He took me to a beautiful Pond in the middle of the forest. We got off Guardian and sat down by the pond.

_**Noone's pov**_

"It's so beautiful here..." Elsa said, in awe.

Jack smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, i know. My mother used to take me here all the time when i was younger." He said.

Elsa smiled too.

"Me and my mother would always ran and play around the...house" She told him.

"Really? what kind of games did the two of you play?" He asked, curious.

"Hide and seek, Tag, those types of games..." She replied.

"After my Sister was born, we stoppe playing for a little while, but when my sister was old enough, all three of us would ran and play around, it was a great time of my life." She added.

Her smile then widened.

"And then there was my dad...He taught me how to Draw and paint, and we spent so much time just creating art together..." She informed the white haired boy.

Jack smiled.

"Well then, you'll have to draw something for me sometime, won't ya?~" He asked, in a playful tone.

Elsa laughed and nodded.  
"I guess i could."


End file.
